Last Team Standing
Last Team Standing (LTS) is a competitive game mode in Grand Theft Auto Online. It can be played by up to 16 players, depending on the map. Description Last Team Standing plays fairly similarly to Deathmatch. However, whenever a player is killed, they do not respawn. Instead, dead players are forced to spectate for the rest of the round. Just like Deathmatch, there are numerous item pickups across the map. These include weapons, health kits, and Bull Shark Testosterone. Payout Last Team Standing is often favored for its large payout, usually larger than Heist Setups. The way it works: *The more players in the LTS, the higher the payout is *The winning team is awarded the most money and the losing team is usually rewarded half of the winning team's money *The longer the round, the higher the payout is. Prizes usually come in these forms for the winning team: $1300, $3000, $6780, and $10180. If there is not enough people for a $10180 prize, a $9210 will be rewarded instead. Also, if there are over 14 people in the match, a higher prize of $12700 will be rewarded to the winning team. List of Last Team Standing Jobs Rockstar-Created *Alta LTS (added in The Last Team Standing Update) *Assault Course LTS (added in The Beach Bum Content Update) (Deleted) *Banning LTS (added in the enhanced version) *Battle of the Alamo LTS *Battle of Los Santos LTS *Battle of Raton LTS (added in the enhanced version) *Battle of Senora LTS (added in the enhanced version) *Beacon Theatre LTS (Deleted) *Chumash LTS (Deleted) *Coastal Path LTS (added in The Beach Bum Content Update) *Cypress Flats LTS *Del Perro Freeway LTS (added in The Last Team Standing Update) '' *Del Perro Pier LTS *East Vinewood LTS ''(added in the I'm Not a Hipster Update) *Encampment LTS (added in the enhanced version) *Fridgit Factory LTS (added in the enhanced version) *Grand Banks LTS (added in The Last Team Standing Update) (Deleted) *Grand Senora Desert LTS (added in the Independence Day Special) *Grapeseed Farm LTS *Hawick LTS (added in The Last Team Standing Update) (Deleted) *Humane Labs LTS (added in the enhanced version) *Kortz LTS *Little Seoul LTS (added in The Business Update) '' *Maze Bank Arena LTS ''(Deleted) *Mount Josiah LTS (added in The Last Team Standing Update) *Movie Studio LTS (Deleted) *N.O.O.S.E. LTS (added in The Last Team Standing Update) *Paleto Bay LTS *Paleto Bay - Tanks LTS (added in The Last Team Standing Update) *Paleto Forest LTS (Deleted) *Penitentiary LTS *Power Station LTS *Richman Hotel LTS (Deleted) *Richman Mansion LTS (added in the enhanced version) *Rockford Hills LTS (Deleted) *San Chianski LTS (added in The Beach Bum Content Update) (Deleted) *Sandy Shores LTS (Deleted) *Shopping District LTS (Deleted) *Skyscraper LTS (added in The Last Team Standing Update) *Stab City LTS (added in The Beach Bum Content Update) *Storm Drain - Tank LTS (added in The Last Team Standing Update) *Tataviam Truckstop LTS (added in The Last Team Standing Update) *The Land Act Dam LTS *Townhall LTS (added in the enhanced version) *Vespucci Beach LTS (added in The Beach Bum Content Update) (Deleted) *Vineyard LTS (added in the enhanced version) *Vinewood Hills LTS *Von Crastenburg LTS (added in the enhanced version) *Zancudo River Estuary LTS (Deleted) Rockstar-Verified *Bowl Brawl LTS *Close Quarters LTS *LUMBERJACK LTS *San Andreas Shootout LTS *Shot City - Shotgun LTS *Stealth Required! LTS Navigation }} Category:Game Modes Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:LTS